The Vampires
by Red Tale
Summary: Final Chapter...blood is thicker than water, and so's the plot. Perhaps the only vampireTMNT story in which the vampires are also mutant turtles.
1. Default Chapter

The Vampires of New York By Red Turtle  
  
Once again this involves my own characters in a new form interacting with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who incidentally are owned by Mirage Studios. If you want to learn more about my characters you can go to my bio. If you want to learn more about Ninja turtles there are any number of devoted websites to check out.  
  
Here my characters are vampires. Since vampires are purely metaphysical, I pretty much invented whatever abilities and limitations they have, much as every vampire movie or book incorporates different visions of the vampire lifestyle. I tried to make them as unique as possible, so it isn't just another vampire story, and I somehow never got into Anne Rice's books, so there isn't any of that influence that I am consciously aware of here. My favorite vampire movie is The Lost Boys, but I only saw that because ten years ago I thought Corey Feldman was a hottie. Actually, Blade was pretty fucking awesome, that was the best vampire movie. The worse would be John Carpenters version.  
  
Anyway, feel free to let me know if I captured your alls imaginations with this.  
  
Part I  
  
The constant neon glow irritated them; it was almost as if pieces of the sun remained in the city through out the night. Fortunately it did not extend uniformly through out, and the areas it didn't reach had the advantage of being very much like the third-world cities they were used to hunting in, crowded and unwatched. They soon discovered additional advantages to this city over the third world, here people were generally better fed, lots of animals abounded if they didn't get enough humans, there were many abandoned structures to hide in, and there was an extensive sewer system to travel through as well. They were used to preying on remote villages throughout Africa and the Middle East. Actually, they still weren't used to this life at all.  
  
Two years ago they had been ordinary turtles. They didn't remember that much, but somehow they had become part human. They remembered the glowing ooze that had done that, and they were already adolescents when they mutated although they didn't know their exact age (turtle years to human years are hard to configure). This had happened in Africa, they knew not what country. Shortly after that they had gone to a nearby village for food or some form of social contact, and found the village deserted. They remained there, eating leftover crops and learning what they could about the ways of life of the humans. Then, after three nights, one of them learned the horror of what had happened there, he learned it personally. He was taken by another vampire returning to visit its former home. He in turn converted all the others; he couldn't stand to be separated from them.  
  
Since then they had roamed the world, mainly in search of a good food source (that being human beings). They found mainly small villages like the first one and would take only a few people before moving on. They had lived in only two cities previously: Cairo which proved to have too tight a police force and not enough places to hide, and Baghdad, which worked out fine for unlimited dining opportunities (there wasn't even electricity all the time), but radiation poisoning from leftover Gulf War missles, untreated diseases and lack of food from the US sanctions left the people too decimated to provide much nutrition. Even so, they had stayed for three months until happening to hear over a radio that the US planned to bomb Iraq and in particular that there would be no safe place in Baghdad (actual quote). They decided they needed to get the fuck out of there, so they snuck aboard a truck heading towards a port, and from there boarded a ship that arrived in New York just after sun-down.  
  
By now they had names. They had ended up with all American sounding names, when deciding what to call each other they had been hanging out in Cairo near some American tourists, and chose names they picked up in their conversation. The leader was Necromancer, not actually a name but he had liked that sound and turned it into a name. Later he learned what it meant, and decided it fit him well. Then Darin, who had been the one that brought the curse to his siblings, a pair of identical twins named Jordan and Torrance, and another set of what must be twins, but a boy and girl named Simon and Molly. Both of these last two had inherited long black hair from the human mutation, and combined with the vampire aspect gave them a hauntingly beautiful look.  
  
They hadn't caught anything yet. Although desperately hungry from the days on the ship (in which they hadn't eaten anything larger than a rat for fear of discovery) they explored the new surrounding first, to find a lair and the best place to hunt. Now the time had come to feed. They split up, preferring to hunt in teams of three than a pack of six.  
  
They met up again at the top floor of a warehouse before sunrise. The warehouse was chosen for its remote location and the very smell indicated humans hadn't been there for years, and were not likely to visit soon. Anything of value had long ago rotted away.  
  
Each team had been successful in their hunting, but Nikki, Darin and Molly had seen something much more interesting, which they were eager to share with the others.  
  
Because of their isolation and their nature (of being vampires) they didn't talk much. It had been months before they had even bothered to name each other. Before living in the cities most of their communication consisted of hand gestures and few Swahili words they picked up from African villagers. In the cities they picked up more words in Arabic and English, but for a long time they didn't even realize these were different languages. Anything they needed to convey to each other always consisted of food or shelter; they had never tried to express deeper feelings.  
  
"We saw something", Nikki started to say to the others.  
  
"We saw turtles", Darin clarified.  
  
Simon, Jory, and Tory stared at them expectantly.  
  
"Did you eat them?" Jory asked, when no more information came forward.  
  
"No", Nikki answered.  
  
"They were turtles like us...like us before we were like this...but after the first change..." Molly tried to explain.  
  
"Turtles that were human?" Simon verified.  
  
Nikki nodded, remembering the sight of them, the thoughts about them.  
  
"How many?" Simon inquired.  
  
"We saw two. Their may be more, we didn't follow them."  
  
The question of "why not" went unasked. The answer would be a visual of the blood, death and curse they would bring to this other turtle family if they found their home. This visual surged through them all, it was something both desired and feared. It had taken great discipline for Nikki not to attack the two they saw, fortunately they had just eaten.  
  
"Boys or girls?" Jory asked.  
  
"Boys."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Teenagers, I guess."  
  
There was silence for a while. As I said, they are not adept at conversation.  
  
"Should we leave here?" Simon finally asked. That best vocally expressed his desire not to hurt them.  
  
"I don't know", Nikki replied, acknowledging the unspoken desire, but equally strong was the need to hurt them, to hunt them, maybe to convert them and have some companionship, "Let us think about it tomorrow."  
  
With that, they went to sleep. The sun was coming up. Vampires don't dream, but if they did the dreams would have been rich and moving, about the other mutant turtles who were not vampires. Not yet, anyway.  
  
End of part 1... 


	2. Chapter II

Vampires Chapter II By: Red Turtle  
  
Hey,  
  
So, my story managed to bring some of the vampire stories out of hiding. Read the reviews for locations, or just narrow the rating search to R and you'll find some. Turns out I'm not the first one to combine the two, although I might be the first to do it with vampire turtles. And, there is the Buffy crossover but so far it's more about Buffy, she's taking a break from being a slayer, so no vampires there yet.  
  
Anyway, I'm continuing it, and hopefully it will be unique and good.  
  
The Vampires Chapter II  
  
The mutant vampire turtles decided to stay. The reasons were not fully discussed, but it principally involved the rush they felt whenever they saw the other mutant turtles. They watched for them every night, after they had eaten so they wouldn't be tempted. It was unanimously decided not to hurt them, because they wanted to prolong the feelings, which had never been aroused by any human beings. The mutant turtles inspired them to live, such as it was. Humans did nothing for them, the whole existence before New York was quite bland. They knew that once they killed them, or turned them, life would become dull again.  
  
They kept this going for a couple months. Then one night set off a series of events tying their lives.  
  
Because they had been turtles before being vampires, and lived mostly in remote areas that did not practice Christianity, they knew nothing about priests. So they didn't know that their murder of the lumpen inhabitants of New York, while not warranting the full attention of the police, would attract the attention of the religious community. They also had no concept of how interconnected the city was, to them it was so huge and the people they targeted so alone and obviously desolate that they figured it was an unending supply of free food. They were also asleep during the day, so they didn't see the prayer vigils and such beginning to form.  
  
One priest in particular had made it his mission to solve these murders. He regularly fed homeless people in a nearby park, so he noticed when they were missing, and five regulars went missing in these two months. That was a high rate, even for a transient population like this. He had a friend in the police department and knew a wave of murders had hit the city, although they weren't committed in any manner anyone had encountered before. There were no marks (the teeth marks close up again after the vampires are done), yet at least some bodies were totally drained of blood. Some were disposed of with out examination, and some didn't even have decent records kept. Several people were missing, in fact many the police didn't even know about or keep track of. The priest, being a priest, believed in the lore of vampires, or at least someone was practicing vampire activity on people, and he was determined to stop them.  
  
So this night he kept a vigil on the darkest, poorest areas he knew, armed with a cross, stake and gun. Around one in the mourning he crossed through an alley, and crossed paths with Simon the vampire as he was devouring a young woman.  
  
"In the name of our Lord-", the priest began reciting immediately, bringing out the cross.  
  
Simon actually didn't notice him for a minute, sucking blood tended to make one oblivious to ones surroundings. When he was done, he looked up and saw the priest reciting Biblical quotes and holding out the cross. Simon had come across some strange situations in New York, but never this. He suddenly felt nervous, and wished he knew where his siblings were. Darin was nearby, but they had separated to hunt.  
  
'I'm not scared of a human', Simon thought, and moved to leave, thinking there was no point in killing the human either since he was already full.  
  
And then the priest took out the stake and struck Simon in the chest. A little more practice on the priests part and he probably would have killed Simon, but instead he just wounded him, piercing his plastron slightly.  
  
Simon felt pain for the first time since being a vampire. Not being human and not having seen any books or movies on vampires, he didn't know that wood could hurt them like that. Once Jory had cut himself on a tree branch, and tried to explain the pain there, but it had been lost on them. Now Simon knew, wood could hurt, and it could kill, and this human intended to do that.  
  
Donatello happened to be on patrol in the area and saw the priest attack Simon from the rooftop above the alley. He saw the dead woman and automatically assumed the priest had killed her. This assumption was biased due to the fact that Simon was a turtle, and brought out that loyalty in Donatello. He jumped down to interfere.  
  
The priest readied another, harder attack on Simon, when Donatello arrived between them, bo drawn.  
  
"You better leave him alone", Donatello threatened the priest, blocking his stake attack with his bo.  
  
The priest's stake broke when it collided with Donatello's weapon. The priest thought Donatello was a vampire too, because of them both being turtles, and since he had no weapon he resorted to the cross.  
  
Simon, meanwhile, realized Donatello's weapon was made of wood and almost thought Donatello was there to kill him too. If he hadn't been hurt so bad he would have flown away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Donatello asked him, seeing that the priest wasn't going to do anything more than chant with the cross.  
  
Now Simon realized that the turtle had come to save him. 'Wow, that's nice. And after all the evil thoughts I and my siblings have had about them.' And then those thoughts returned, here was a human turtle, standing less than a foot away from him, smelling really good. Even though Simon had just eaten his stomach growled. He could eat just one, there would still be three left for them to watch or convert...  
  
"Look, you can come with me, I live-", Donatello started to invite the frightened young mutant to his sewer home, but Simon leaped up and climbed the fire escape. He really didn't want to go down the path that this could lead to.  
  
"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Donatello started to protest, and with out thinking chased after him.  
  
Simon wished he could fly. He knew from many nights of observation that these turtles were skillful maneuvers. The wound not only prevented his flying, it slowed him down enough that this mortal could almost keep up with him. Where was Darin?  
  
Donatello pursued Simon onto the rooftop, and they leaped some buildings. Simon started to pull far in front, but Donatello was determined to continue as long as he had a trace. He had a strong desire for companionship too.  
  
Suddenly another mutant turtle appeared. Donatello actually had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into him. He had never had something spring up in front of him like that before. And there was something different about this turtle; his species was obviously different from Donatello because he had much lighter, almost yellow colored skin and red markings around his eyes. In fact his eyes themselves were red (this was actually a result of the first mutation from their species, a unique version of red-eared pancake tortoise, which live in scattered populations through out Kenya and Tazmania ((guess who just came back from the zoo)). This bothered Donatello. He hadn't seen the other one very well in the dark of the alley.  
  
"Why are you chasing my little brother?" the other turtle asked, meeting Donatello's own black eyes. He flashed his teeth, sharp little fangs inherited from the vampirism, something else Donatello and his brothers didn't have. Something else that bothered Donatello.  
  
The question certainly made Donatello think. Looking back on the last two minutes, maybe he should have let the turtle go. Everything seemed to be cold, dark, and well, scary now, and he had the uneasy feeling he had made some mistake. The feeling could best be described as realizing you had burned your house down by leaving the iron on before you come home to the smoldering ruins. He knew something was wrong and he couldn't undo what he had done, but the full ramifications hadn't been realized yet.  
  
"I...just wanted to make sure he was okay. This guy hurt him, and I saved him", Donatello explained. As he said this, he comprehended the guy had been a priest.  
  
"You chased him like that to see he was okay?"  
  
"I...well.I kind of wanted to know his name..."  
  
"His name is Simon. Mine's Darin. What's yours?"  
  
Donatello almost didn't answer. Actually, what he wanted was to think of a fake name. It didn't seem right to tell this other turtle his real name. Yet he did.  
  
"Donatello."  
  
"Donatello", Darin repeated to himself. He liked that name.  
  
Donatello was sort of frozen here. Darin liked that. He knew everyone was going to hate him for what he was about to do, but he had such an opportunity here. They couldn't avoid these other turtles forever, and besides, since Darin had been the one to bring the curse to his own family, it seemed fitting he should bring it to theirs as well. He thought of himself as a sort of black sheep in the family, destined to cause trouble. He bit Donatello, who didn't struggle.  
  
Darin had him for about five seconds when he was hit from behind.  
  
"Darin let him go!" Necromancer ordered.  
  
Darin obediently dropped Donatello to the ground. He barely had a taste of him, but that had been good. He didn't want to ever eat a human again now.  
  
"We agreed not to hurt them", Necromancer continued, kneeling down to examine Donatello, who was looking at them as he reached a hand to his bitten neck. There was a little blood, not much.  
  
"It was my fault", Simon said, arriving back on the roof, "A human was going to kill me, he saved me."  
  
Molly, Jordan and Torrance arrived as well. Necromancer kept them back, not trusting any of them.  
  
"He'll be okay. You didn't have him for long. He's not converted or anything", Necromancer proclaimed, rising.  
  
Donatello watched them, very detached. He wanted to run away, but his body wouldn't move. He had to settle for imagining that he had run away, and he had gotten back to the lair and told everyone what happened.  
  
"Are you sure?" one of the twins asked.  
  
"Maybe we should-", the other started to say.  
  
"NO! Leave them alone", Necromancer growled, "All of them."  
  
He herded them off the roof, and away into the night. He didn't catch that Molly, as she was leaving, saw Donatello watching them and flashed him a smile, a very pretty girly one. She hadn't smiled once her whole life; there had been nothing that pleased her. She secretly hoped that the smile would be enough for him to search for her, even knowing what she was. Being a vampire instilled a need to seduce, but she never bothered with humans.  
  
Donatello did see the smile, and thought about it, Molly was much prettier to him that her brothers, she had black markings and eyes instead of red. But he was very dizzy and wanted to go home. He passed out shortly after, hoping, praying that he would wake up in his own bed with his family around him. 


	3. Chapter III

The Vampires - Chapter III By: Red Turtle  
  
Thank you for the reviews. They have helped enhance the story.  
  
I'm considering changing the rating to R. What do you guys think (since it will obviously change the direction of the story some?)  
  
Part I  
  
Fortunately things did go Donatello's way. He woke up in his own bed, in his own room, comfortably tucked under the sheets. The only indication that anything had gone awry was that it was six in the mourning, the light in the room was on and Splinter and his brothers were all gathered worriedly around him. He didn't remember what had happened, except...something about a girl liking him?  
  
"Don, you're awake!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Mike hugged him.  
  
"What happened?" Donatello inquired.  
  
Leo sighed. So much for Donatello telling them what happened.  
  
"We don't know. We found you on one of the rooftops, knocked out. We were hoping you could tell us."  
  
Don thought a minute, trying to draw a memory from last night. He was outside, on patrol, and...and...and...then a girl liked him. Where the hell was this girl from, he couldn't even get a visual of her, just the thought.  
  
"I don't remember anything", he finally admitted.  
  
"You don't appear to be injured", Splinter said, "But perhaps you should rest today."  
  
Donatello agreed to that. The bed was so nice and warm, so safe. No girls liking him under the covers...now why was he thinking a bizarre thing like that?  
  
Relieved that Donatello appeared alright, they left him.  
  
And he was alright, other than a lot of daydreaming about girls liking him. Necromancer was correct in his assessment that Darin hadn't had him long enough to do any permanent damage.  
  
Part II  
  
Back at their lair, Necromancer thoroughly reprimanded Simon and Darin. Darin, obviously for daring to bite, and Simon for being so careless. Their conversations had grown more sophisticated since the first night here, mainly do to a radio they had stolen one night, which increased their vocabulary and subject range immensely. They spent every night discussing the turtles, almost tapping into the feelings for them.  
  
"How did the human hurt you, anyway?" Molly asked, trying to tend to Simon's wound. It was hard to know what to do for it, when Jory had been cut it healed on its own, but left a scar. It didn't bleed, more like burned.  
  
"Wood. Same as what happened to Jory, but he had sharpened it and aimed it at me. He knew it would hurt."  
  
"So, bullets do nothing to us, but a splinters going to kill us?" Tory asked, looking nervously at their rotting lair, which happened to be built of wood.  
  
"I don't think a splinter will do it", Simon assured him.  
  
"Still, maybe we should move", Necromancer said. It was pretty much a decision.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I was thinking sewers. We'll be seen less if we move underground than if we fly."  
  
"I don't think humans see us flying."  
  
"We don't know, do we?"  
  
There was a lot they were still learning. Their whole two years before, they had done nothing but eat and sleep. Here they were slowly doing more, since they were more involved in the turtles life they were getting more involved with humans.  
  
"I bet they use sewers. They can't fly", Darin mused.  
  
"Shut up, Darin. We won't be moving in with them", Simon retaliated. He felt responsible for what happened to Donatello.  
  
"We managed to avoid them for, what, two months? If we're just a little more careful, we won't run into them again", Nikki explained.  
  
That was the end of that discussion. No one could bring themselves to say that what they really wanted was exactly to run into them again. Darin, Jory and Tory wanted to eat them, Darin especially now that he knew what they tasted like (the blood was saltier than humans, and yet so thirst- quenching). Simon wanted a way to thank Donatello for his rescue that wouldn't lead to Donatello's death. Molly wanted Donatello more than any of them, and ultimately she wanted to kill him, but its what she wanted to do first that occupied her thoughts. Nikki was the only one content to just observe them.  
  
Part III  
  
For a whole year the vampires avoided any more confrontations with the turtles. Necromancer saw to that. They moved to a section of sewers by the ocean, and New York sewers are large enough that they were able to build a home there and not interfere with the turtles, which never discovered them. They learned to temper their feedings so as not to draw attention from any more priests either. They supplemented their diet with stray animals.  
  
It was Molly who finally broke the peace. She started the night by teaming up with Jory and Tory. After dining, they always went to different parts of town the turtles were known to hang out at, and watched for them. The most often watched actually was Raphael, his late-night solitary drinking and vicious fighting tactics were a favorite among all but Molly. She wanted Donatello, not for him personally so much as just because he happened to be the first one she had smiled at, and she had to know the effect it had on him. But Donatello rarely put himself in the kind of situations Molly could approach him in. The two times in the past year he had been out alone after sun down in an isolated area she had the bad luck of being teamed with Nikki.  
  
Tonight, they spotted Donatello waiting in an alley, wearing the characteristic trench coat disguise, which didn't fool the vampires. Molly's mind quickly worked into whether she could turn this into an encounter. She knew Jory and Tory wouldn't stop her, or lecture her, she just had to make sure Necromancer didn't find out.  
  
"Jory, Tory, stay here", Molly told her brothers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Oooh, its that one we met before, isn't it?!"  
  
"The one Darin bit"  
  
"Maybe he liked it"  
  
"You want him, don't you?"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Are you going to bite him too?"  
  
"Nikki's going to be maaad!", they cooed together.  
  
"No he's not", Molly snapped, "He's not going to know. Don't you tell him."  
  
The twins smiled at each other, and watched Molly climb down into the alley. They loved an opportunity to cause trouble, and were very curious about what Molly was going to do.  
  
Donatello was waiting in the alley for Leo. He felt another presence.  
  
"Leo?", he asked nervously, looking around. Leo was definitely not in the alley with him. At first he thought he was alone, than Molly stepped out of the shadows, flashing the same smile she had before.  
  
"Remember me?", she asked.  
  
And he did, instantly. That was why couldn't stop thinking about girls. She was a girl turtle, and pretty with long black hair, black eyes, and black markings by her eyes. And with her he remembered the others, that he had saved one from a priest, and another had bitten him. He probably should avoid her, and her family, but instead he felt a sense of companionship.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you", he told her, "I don't know your name, though."  
  
"Molly."  
  
"Molly? That's pretty", he attempted to flatter her.  
  
"What's your name?", she asked. They were never close enough to listen to the turtles, so they didn't know their names and Darin never shared Donatello's with the others.  
  
"Donatello."  
  
"Donatello's nice, I like Donatello", She told him, smiling.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled back, but he didn't have a vampire charm to his.  
  
Molly gently kissed him on the cheek. His hat got in the way, and he took it off. That was a nice innocent kiss for a vampire, he thought.  
  
"Uh, so, where do you live?", Donatello asked.  
  
"I don't think I could tell you", she replied, and kissed him again. This time it was a much less innocent kiss. Donatello closed his eyes, and concentrated on the feel of her mouth. He could feel her fangs, it reminded him of having been bitten. He sure hoped she wasn't about to bite him.  
  
And just as the thought crossed his mind, twin stabs of pain pierced his left shoulder.  
  
!! 


	4. Chapter IV

The Vampires Chapter IV By Red Turtle  
  
Part I  
  
The force that pierced Donatello's shoulder roughly yanked him out of Molly's grasp and shoved him into the alley wall. Now Donatello's saw it was not teeth but two claws from one of Molly's brothers.  
  
"You again?" the brother exclaimed, recognizing Donatello.  
  
Donatello nodded, gingerly examining his shoulder. He was glad it wasn't a bite, but it was bleeding more than he liked. He'd almost forgotten about them and their red eyes. He didn't think it was Darin, and he sure it wasn't Simon since he remembered now Simon had long black hair like Molly. He thought it was probably the one that had saved him from Darin, but he didn't know his name.  
  
"And YOU! Just what were you thinking?" he turned to Molly.  
  
"I don't know", Molly mumbled.  
  
"Busted", the twins whispered to each other from their vantage point across the alley. Then they quickly left, because if Necromancer found out they had allowed Molly to do what she did they would be in big trouble.  
  
Nikki turned back to look at Donatello, then looked at the blood on his nails. He decided there was no point in wasting it, and licked it off his hand. He hoped that scared this one from coming back around them.  
  
"Tah'ali", Necromancer ordered his sister in Arabic (come here).  
  
He grabbed her arm, and with her at his side turned back to Donatello.  
  
"If I catch you alone like this one more time, your dead. Got it?"  
  
Donatello nodded.  
  
With that they both left, jumping over the fence and running through the allies to a sewer nearby, Necromancer all but dragging Molly.  
  
Part II:  
  
Nikki and Molly went all the way back home. He didn't speak to her again, didn't lecture her or anything. The scene had disturbed some part of Nikki's consciousness. He consulted the radio, when he wanted to think about something he searched the stations until he found one discussing what was on his mind. He liked Outkast, which inspired some of his best thoughts, so he tended to listen to an all-night rap station.  
  
After a few random songs he finally discovered what was bothering him. Donatello was a year older than they had last seen him. Nikki didn't understand the concept of immortality yet, but he knew that they didn't age the way people or turtles or other live things did. But they had never stayed in one area long enough to see life actually going on around them. Donatello was alive, he was growing, and they weren't. And the reason this disturbed Nikki was because it caused him to realize for the first time that he couldn't just sit and watch the other turtles forever. They weren't going to be around forever. They were going to get old and die. If they were going to die anyway, then what difference did it make if Nikki killed them himself? And that taste of blood, that was really good.  
  
This was all lost on Molly. She sat meekly in the corner of the lair watching the ocean out one tunnel opening, wondering what it would be like if she actually could date someone, like she sees humans do.  
  
Part III:  
  
After they left, Donatello's heart started to come down to a normal level. Leo should be here any minute, and then everything would be okay-  
  
"Don't mind him", Darin interrupted suddenly, sending Don's heart rate back through the roof.  
  
"I don't want to die", Donatello told him quickly, recognizing Darin.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"I didn't mean to cause any trouble", Donatello said.  
  
"Na, Molly's the one that started it, right?"  
  
Donatello nodded.  
  
"Hey, if you like her, I'll tell you where you could meet her at."  
  
There was a pause as Donatello considered this.  
  
"I don't think I should. Your brother said-"  
  
Darin put a hand over his mouth, leaned in and whispered the location into Donatello's ear. As much as he wanted to, he didn't bite him. This was more fun. But it was tempting, so he flew off after telling Donatello.  
  
Part IV:  
  
Of course, that little whisper stayed with Donatello all the next day and night. His family could tell something was bothering him, but he wasn't ready to open up to any of them. He boarded himself in his room with his computer.  
  
As evening set in, he steeled himself to not go meet Molly. He couldn't pursue a relationship with a vampire. It was insane, and it put him and his whole family at risk. She probably wasn't really interested in him anyway; she probably just wanted to kill him.  
  
He really meant to stay in the lair the whole night. He tried to take his mind off her by searching the Internet, but kept coming up with things related to Vampires, Turtles, and sex. He decided to look up what species the other turtles were as long as he was at it, so now the red eyes didn't scare him as much.  
  
"Wait, what am I thinking?" Donatello said out loud to his computer, "they don't scare me as much? Of course they scare me. They're vampires. Darin already bit me once, Molly probably was about to anyway, I'm going to get killed the next time I - aww, hell..."  
  
Donatello finally relented to what he knew he was going to do all along, grabbed his hat and trench coat and headed to the space Darin told him to go.  
  
Part V:  
  
Molly anxiously waited at the appointed spot. Darin had told her about it, and set everything up for them. He even told her to expect Donatello around midnight since it would take him a while to get his nerve up. She had made sure to eat first, and went through the motions of preparing for a date even though her body didn't change at all. Her hair never grew or dulled, although it did get tangled from time to time. She had Simon brush it for her, and tie it with a ribbon as they had seen human girls do. Darin and the twins kept Nikki occupied in other matters so he didn't pay attention to Molly, and he was a little distracted anyway with the awareness of mortality. The place Darin arranged for them was a roof top garden located in one of the quieter, eloquent neighborhoods of New York. He had noticed it once and fell in love with. It wasn't a very tall building, but its four stories presented a decent view of the surrounding area, with trees and a large stairway entrance to provide shelter from curious observer. The owners of the building were obviously quite wealthy, in addition to living in the building in the first place the garden showed evidence of great care in choice of plants, plus their was a fountain (a small one, but still a fountain on a rooftop), their were koi in the fountain, and they were alive and healthy, and a satellite dish attached nearby to further give the wealthy impression. Even the patio furniture reflected rich taste, it was black metal shaped into intricate designs, and balanced with a glass tabletop. The sun umbrella was black lace and plastic to match the furniture.  
  
Darin never saw the owners on the rooftop, but this was because they tended to enjoy it in the mourning and sunset, and usually didn't hang out there at night unless it was to watch the fireworks or something. Still, since people obviously came up their at some point he had taken the precaution of barring the door from the outside, so Donatello and Molly could flee if they needed to.  
  
That wasn't all he had done to ensure them a good time. When Molly arrived there were candles lit everywhere, a bowl of fresh seasonal fruit atop a beautiful tablecloth, fresh flowers in a vase to enhance the garden effect, and her favorite musician Soraya (unlike Nikki, Molly still preferred music from the Middle East, and had managed to acquire a CD) playing on their radio.  
  
(See, Darin isn't such a bad guy after all, just cause he was going to kill Donatello before.)  
  
Even with all her brushing and preening, Molly got there first. She rarely saw things that she would consider beautiful, but this defiantly qualified. For once she admired the stars shining above, instead of resenting them for being the only light she could ever see.  
  
Donatello arrived shortly after, carefully observing the area in case all the other vampires were going to jump out and eat him. He only saw Molly, and when he saw her he loved her. She was beautiful, but in such a strange way.  
  
The whole night they danced and talked, until they knew more about each other than any of their siblings.  
  
Words could not do the night justice, but if any of you have ever had a really good time with someone, not even a boyfriend, but just some other human being that you never wanted to leave, and when you did your mind replayed the time over and over in your head, and you didn't even want to change clothes because you didn't want it to be over, well, that's the kind of time they had.  
  
Simon finally had to interrupt at ten minutes before sunrise. When Molly didn't return to their home he went to seek her out at the place. She hadn't noticed the approaching sun, and it looked like she would sooner fry in Donnie's arms than leave his side, so Simon decided to intervene.  
  
"Hey, we gotta go", he explained quietly.  
  
The birds were starting to chirp, as they did before dawn. Hearing this finally motivated Molly to get moving. She hastily arranged another date with Donatello. They took their radio player back with them. Donatello stayed behind to clean everything up, so that the owners wouldn't be aware of the alternate use of their building. Then he returned home, just in time for ninja practice. Everyone knew something was going on now, but didn't confront him on it. He didn't yet confide in them, he didn't think a vampire girlfriend would go over well, and he was slightly weary of the effect his having a girl would have on the family relations.  
  
End of Chapter Four...  
  
Okay, the next chapter will have way more darkness and drama. I just wanted to write a really good date for Donatello. Hope that wasn't too corny. Anyway, their relationship will add to the developing drama, right? 


	5. Chapter V

The Vampires - Chapter V By Red Turtle  
  
After a few hours sleep, Donatello again went out in search of love. But he didn't find Molly at the appointed spot, as the she was unable to avoid being teamed with Nikki that night. He fell asleep waiting. So deep was his sleep and subsequent dream that he failed to hear Molly's twin brothers approach him.  
  
"Hey, look, it's him", Jory told his brother.  
  
"Awe, he's cute when he's sleeping", Tory replied.  
  
The voices woke Donatello up with a start. He was embarrassed to have been so careless that someone was able to sneak up on him. His mind inserted a vision of Leo complete with an audio lecture. But he was actually happy to see the two other turtles. He felt like they were friends, or family. Molly's brothers. He was almost as happy to see them as he would have been to see Molly herself.  
  
"Hi", he greeted, getting up.  
  
"Hello", they said back together, a little surprised at his friendliness.  
  
"My name's Donatello. What are your names?" he asked, extending his hand.  
  
They both eyed his hand, not sure what to do.  
  
"Why do you want to know our names?" Jory asked.  
  
"I'm dating your sister. I already met Simon, Darin, and I kind of met Necromancer. I should get to know both of you too."  
  
"Didn't Necromancer tell you that if he catches you out alone he's going to kill you?"  
  
"Yes", Donatello answered. He was in truth a bit worried about that.  
  
"So aren't you scared of us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't you think we're going to kill you?"  
  
"Darin already bit you once."  
  
"I know. But he didn't kill me. And you're not going to either."  
  
"You sound awfully sure", Jory said, flashing his fangs.  
  
"Yeah, for someone so tasty", Tory added, flashing his fangs too.  
  
"I am sure", Donatello insisted, hiding his nervousness. He trusted Molly, and he trusted her brothers, he liked her family, but he did wish he could be totally confident they wouldn't attack him.  
  
"Why are you so sure?" Jory asked.  
  
"I think I know you guys well enough to know you won't hurt me. You don't have to eat me, you're not animals."  
  
This gave them pause to think.  
  
"You'd be better off with animals, Donatello", Jory finally said.  
  
"Animals are alive. We're not", Tory explained sadly.  
  
Donatello wasn't sure how to address that. He seemed to have tapped into a sore point with them. He hadn't realized before the ramifications of the fact that they were actually dead, now that made him sad too.  
  
"I,uh, I'm so sorry", he offered.  
  
"No worries", Tory shrugged.  
  
"I'm Jory, he's Tory", Jory introduced, feeling closure to Donatello.  
  
"You can call me Don", Donatello said.  
  
"He-he, Molly calls you Donnie", Jory teased.  
  
"I bet that's not all she calls you", Tory joined in, laughing a little.  
  
They succeeded in making Donatello blush.  
  
"Do you know where Molly is?" he asked, as long as they were on the subject.  
  
"She's out hunting."  
  
"With Nikki."  
  
"Oh. I was hoping to meet her tonight", Donatello sighed. The prospect of a night with out seeing Molly, and then the following day while she was asleep, seemed quite unbearable.  
  
Jory took out a pack of cigarettes, which he and Tory started smoking. It didn't have quite the same affect it has on live humans, on account that they don't really use oxygen so replacing it with carbon dioxide doesn't do anything for them. But their lungs worked the same as the rest of their body, obviously they could talk and they could inhale. They were actually seriously smoking because they had seen humans do it and thought it was cool. They loved smoking in a dark alley, where they victim could see the lighted end of the cigarettes before they killed them.  
  
Tory offered the pack to Donatello, thinking it might make him feel better.  
  
"No thanks, I don't smoke", Donatello replied. The image of mutant turtles smoking was a bit disturbing for him.  
  
"Why not?" Jory asked.  
  
"It's bad for you. Well, for me. The smoke causes cancer and kills people."  
  
"You're concerned about that?" Tory asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"You're hanging out with a bunch of vampires. I didn't think you valued your life that much."  
  
"I do", Donatello told them, although now that he thought about it, he was risking an awful lot for this relationship.  
  
"It's not very safe to date a vampire. Aren't you worried she's going to turn on you?" Jory asked.  
  
"No, she really loves me", Don replied confidently.  
  
"Yeah, now. She's just playing you", Jory said.  
  
"Like, she's playing with her food", Tory added.  
  
"She wants to eat you all up, before she eats you all up", Jory teased.  
  
"She wants to fuck your brains out, before she sucks your brains out", Tory one upped him, making Donatello blanch.  
  
"She does not", he retorted.  
  
They both giggled. They didn't have the opportunity to practice their use of English language on many people, and enjoyed Donatello's reaction.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. We're not being serious."  
  
"We don't suck brains out. Just the blood."  
  
"Can we change the subject", Donatello suggested. He wasn't taking it too personally; his own brothers were known to tease, but not this viciously. He couldn't get that last comment about the brains out of his head.  
  
Jory and Tory exchanged looks.  
  
"What else do vampires talk about?" Jory asked honestly.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we see movies or anything", said Tory.  
  
"Well we could", a new voice interrupted.  
  
Molly climbed down from an unknown entrance and embraced Donatello.  
  
"Getting along okay with them?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, they're fine", he answered. He wasn't about to share all of what they said, and didn't want to tell her how much it bothered him. He also didn't want to put any ideas in her head, if they weren't their already.  
  
"We have three hours left before sunrise, lets go have some fun", Molly suggested. Donatello took her up on it, relieved that he would be able to hang out with her again tonight.  
  
"Oh, hey, guys, if Nikki comes looking for me cover, okay?" Molly asked them as they left out.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sure"  
  
After they left, Jory looked at Tory.  
  
"What do you think Nikki'll do if he finds out about this?" 


	6. Chapter VI

The Vampires Chapter VI By Red Turtle  
  
Part I  
  
Nikki knew what was going on with Molly. His thoughts of mortality and such did not distract him to the point that he wouldn't notice her sneak off as soon as she had eaten her share, nor the way she ditched him last night. But he needed the physical confirmation to spur his thoughts.  
  
"Damn", he muttered, upon seeing Molly and Don jumping rooftops together.  
  
He could almost understand why Molly was doing it. Since the first thoughts about living versus being dead, Nikki had come to understand something about girls, and how exciting it must be for her to have a male with in her species to peruse. Perhaps if one of them was a girl he could relate better, but he had to settle with a vague idea that this was a big deal for his sister.  
  
What he couldn't understand at all was, why was Donatello returning the affection? I mean, sure, him and his brothers must be hard pressed for girls in a human dominated world, but wouldn't the fact that Molly was dead more or less defeat the purpose of dating her?  
  
More to the point, Donatello's insistence on being a part of the family meant he was endangering his own, and that was particularly disturbing given that they were such a limited species. Nikki felt a sense of loyalty to mutant turtle kind, to preserve what was left of them, which meant keeping the live ones separate from the dead ones. He remembered the brief period they had been conscious and alive, before their deaths. After being turned Darin had caught Jory and Tory first, then the three had come after Nikki, and he had been helpless to fight them. It had been so awful to be killed that way, and reborn as this, and if he hadn't been aware from his own experiences he would always remember Simons, who had been the last in the family to be transformed.  
  
Nikki cleared the memory from his head, and gazed absently at the New York sky-scrapers.  
  
'We have to leave', he decided, "We have to get away from them. That's all there is to it.'  
  
He flew back to their home to inform the others of his decision. But it was only a couple hours to daylight, so they would have to leave tomorrow night.  
  
Part II  
  
Donatello and Molly snuck into a movie theater; something Raph had shown Don how to do when they were ten. It didn't require supernatural powers, just a little flexibility and appreciation of ones' company, which they both had. Molly loved the darkness of the theater. The movie was a strange foreign film, being shown as part of a film festival, and lended tremendous opportunity to understand human emotions and culture.  
  
They had just enough time for one good kiss before Molly had to leave. This time Donatello was watching the time, he didn't want her to die in his arms. The taste of blood in her mouth brought back the anxiety the twins had put in him, but at the same time he kind of liked it.  
  
"What, ah, did you eat tonight?" he asked, before he could stop himself.  
  
"Oh", she sighed sadly, "A cat. I don't know, I don't care about humans but I hate killing animals. They seem to feel it more or something. But we can't hunt humans all the time, you know..."  
  
"Yeah", Don agreed, as if they were discussing spaghetti or meatloaf.  
  
"Well, love you, bye", she announced, flying off.  
  
"Bye", he waved. She was already to far off to hear him say he loved her, which he realized he might say.  
  
Part III  
  
Don got back home to the lair twenty minutes before six o'clock practice.  
  
Leo was waiting up for him. Actually, he had been originally waiting for Raph, but Raph had gotten home two hours ago, and after they had their fight gone to bed, and Leo decided he might as well do Donatello too. It wasn't that hard, anyway, since they shared a bedroom. He was glad at least Michelangelo could behave.  
  
"What's going on with you?!" Leo launched as soon as Donatello had entered. Don was so tired he could barely register Leo was talking, at first he thought he was just imagining what Leo would say if he found out what was going on with him.  
  
"Don? Come on, you were out all last night and couldn't do practice and you were suppose to be patrolling with me tonight."  
  
"Sorry, Leo forgot", Don replied dazedly, settling into his bed. Fortunately he had the bottom bunk or he might not have been able to get in. The bed felt as good as when he had woken up after having been attacked by Darin, which seemed like such a very long time ago.  
  
"Hey, Don, this isn't like you", Leo pointed out, softening his approach a little. Don didn't irritate him as much as Raphael.  
  
"I know", Don replied. He kept his eyes forced open for Leo's sake.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Its personal", Don answered.  
  
"Can't you at least tell us when you won't be around? What about practice?" Leo insisted, but saw Donatello was fading. He sighed in frustration and went to sleep himself. 


	7. Chapter VII

The Vampires Chapter VII  
  
BTW, I really appreciate all you all who are reading this, even if you don't review. But I do love reviews. And I love a good, round number of reviews. Right now were at eleven. Fifteen would be a good, round number. Maybe Seventeen. But not sixteen.  
  
PART I  
  
Of course Nikki's siblings hated the decision he had made. They expressed as much, all but Molly who was so distraught she couldn't say anything. It hurt even to think about it, speaking would almost kill her. In her head she imagined what would happen if she tried to talk, maybe she would kill them or maybe she would run off on her own, maybe she would kill herself. But those ideas were just dreams, not really going to happen. No, her life now was to fly to another city and live there. But she carried the dreams of something different, the one that was easiest to keep in her head was of her lying asleep on a rooftop as the sun came up and burned her.  
  
Nikki sensed a line had been drawn between him and his siblings. They had always just done what he said, no one was even sure why. They didn't even know how much older he was then they were, obviously it wasn't by much. And what did that matter, now that they were dead? He didn't out due them in strength or speed; they were all equal in that respect. And it was Darin who had changed first; it would seem that if anything Darin should be leading. And Darin almost took that initiative tonight. Nikki had the mental picture of the line, and Darin toeing it thoughtfully. But he didn't cross it.  
  
They headed west, away from the water. They didn't stop to eat first, Nikki knew the longer they stayed the harder it would be to leave, and the greater chance Darin would overthrow him, or Molly would snap. No, they would eat several hours from here, as far away as could be tonight.  
  
As they began their journey, barely ten minutes after sundown, Simon slipped away from the flock and glided down to the rooftops.  
  
PART II  
  
Leo let Don sleep in all day. The lack of sleep the last couple days had his toll on him; he slept solidly until eight o clock that night, when he woke up with a start, realizing instantly how much time had passed. The sun set at seven thirty, he was already half an hour late. With out bothering to address any of his brother's or Splinter's concerns, he ran out the lair, thinking in his head where she would most likely be. Last night he hadn't hooked up with her until something like three in the mourning (he needed to get a watch), but tonight he wanted the whole night, even the hunting part. He needed to tell her that. He'd thought about it in his sleep, in the part of his sleep he wasn't even aware of, and realized why he'd liked kissing her. It wasn't the blood, obviously, but the taste under the blood, it was like peaches or flowers, something alive and desirable. He wanted to bring out that live part of her.  
  
Donatello raced through alleys, shimmied up buildings, leaped across the roofs; even cart wheeled a couple times, his movements enhanced by the love he felt. He tuned his ninja skills to finding her, searching the darkest areas of town he knew she preferred.  
  
Because of his heightened abilities, he spotted Simon alone on the roof a block away, although he saw him from behind, and being consumed with thoughts of Molly, forgot she had a twin brother. Fortunately potential embarrassment was adverted when Simon sensed him approaching and turned around. He caught the unmistakable disappointment flash in Don's eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I do kind of look like my sister, don't I", Simon sighed. He wasn't looking forward to telling Donatello what happened, and seeing how much he loved her and missed her didn't help.  
  
"I, uh...do you know where Molly is?" Donatello greeted, trying to recover.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Listen, Donatello, we're leaving tonight. Right now. My siblings are already gone; I just stayed to tell you. I'm sorry things didn't work out."  
  
Simon started to fly off, but Don jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
"What?!" he demanded.  
  
"We're leaving. Look, we decided we don't want to hurt you guys. We can't stay here. It's not going to work."  
  
Donatello didn't let up. He held tighter, spurred by Simon being his only link to Molly, and if Simon got away he would never see her again.  
  
"Take me with you", he pleaded.  
  
Simon wasn't expecting this intense a reaction. He would have just left a note.  
  
"You can't come with us. The point is we don't want to kill you."  
  
Donatello got off Simon's back, but kept a grip on his arm.  
  
"I want you to kill me."  
  
He looked into Simons's eyes, to make his point.  
  
Simon was speechless.  
  
"I can't do that", he finally answered, putting a hand on Donatello's, "You don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Yes I do", Don insisted, "I don't have any life here. My brothers and I already have to hide. We already come out at night. There's no future for us. I want to be with you guys, with Molly."  
  
"It doesn't work that way."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"It doesn't work. It just doesn't. And, besides that, you need to think about your brothers. If I killed you, you would kill them. You'd condemn them to the same hell we're in. That's not fair, is it?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't-"  
  
"Yes, you would", Simon interrupted, "I know. I was the last one, Donatello. Darin was first, and he got the others, and they all came for me. I remember it; it's all I remember about being alive. You can't do that to them, and I can't do it to you."  
  
This startled Don enough that he let go of Simon's arm. Simon darted off, flying as fast as he could and with out looking back. He felt something in his eyes, but didn't realize he was crying. Sadness hadn't been described adequately by radio, and they hadn't thought they were capable of such expression.  
  
PART III  
  
Simon's feelings were shadowed compared to Don's. He stood in shock for ten minutes or so, not moving or anything, just replaying in his head what had happened. Had he really contemplated suicide? And was he really devastated that he was left standing alive?  
  
Finally he began to move, with none of the agility of before. His jumps were as lackluster as they could be and still get him across, he slinked through the allies and sewers and all but fell off buildings. And obviously, there were no cart wheels.  
  
He had no where to go but home. He didn't want to face anyone, but he didn't want to be outside anymore either. Life was unbearable no matter what he did now, so he might as well spend it in his room. He just hoped his brothers weren't there to remind him what he was so willing to give up.  
  
His brothers weren't their, but Splinter was. He's actually forgotten about Splinter, forgotten all about this father figure, and instead of remembering all the love Splinter had given him, he imagined coming to Splinter as a vampire, coming to kill him, or turn him. As horrible as the image was, he desperately wished it was real.  
  
Splinter watched his son come in, and winced at the wave of sadness accompanying him. 'Wow, something traumatic happened here', he thought, 'Probably involving love.'  
  
"Are you alright, my son?" Splinter tried to express.  
  
"Yeah", Don replied softly, hurrying to his bedroom and locking the door. Fortune finally granted him something, Leo was not in the room.  
  
He felt safe in his room. Safe with his thoughts that he could never let anyone else know. He wished he hated his brothers, he wished that Splinter abused him, he wished for some reason to run away, to become a vampire. Instead he was stuck in a mediocre existence, loved but unhappy.  
  
Finally he fell asleep. Only time would heal this wound, as so many teenagers already know.  
  
The End 


End file.
